Murdoc y 2d-Nuestro océano
by aportealcosmos
Summary: M2,Murdoc siempre le temió a la niebla, y a estar sólo, pero, 2D nunca lo abandonará.


El faro.  
Un día totalmente cubierto por la niebla, Murdoc siempre odió la niebla, estaba apunto de concluír la última transmisión de radio pirata.  
Al finalizar Murdoc apagó el transmisor, se tiró al suelo y siguió bebiendo su ron.

2D lo observaba, y aúnque sabía que le podría ir muy mal, el tenía que intentar detenerlo...pués no quería verlo haciéndose más daño a sí mismo.

Se acercó, ahora Murdoc se encontraba tirado en el suelo, lo ayudó a sentarse,quedándo 2D en su espalda, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Entonces Stu estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar la botella de ron de Murdoc, y se la quitó de las manos.

-¡Hey! ¡trae eso acá!-dijo Murdoc casi inconsciente.  
-No Murdoc, no quiero que bebas más- respondió 2D  
-¡DAMELA!-dijo Murdoc en un dévil intento de gritar, e intentando inútilmente atrapar la botella, pués estaba muy mareado.  
-No.¿por qué bebes Muhdoc?  
-¡que te interesa!-replicó el más viejo- ¡ahora dame mi jodido ron!  
-No, hasta que me digas por qué estas bebiendo- dijo 2D firmemente.  
-¡PORQUE ESTOY SOLO!-gritó para luego cambiar su tono a uno triste y con una resignación digna de alguien desesperanzado-estoy sólo, siempre e estado sólo...yo nací sólo y sólo moriré...  
-¿De qué hablas Murdoc?, ¡tienes familia, amigos y fans!  
-Estoy sólo en mi océano-fue la respuesta de Murdoc, dolorosamente susurrada.

Dentro de su corazón, esquivando la barrera mental de la negación...2D sabía de que hablaba Murdoc, pero, como se prometió a sí mismo siempre ser optimista ante todo, continuó...

-Además...tu, me tienes a mí.

Esta corta y última frase dicha por el pelizazul fue capáz de entrar en la suseptible mente de Murdoc, y, reflexionó que efectivamente ese tonto 'faceache',había estado presente siempre...lo quisiera o no, e incluso si se resistía, el mismo se encargaba de traerlo de vuelta.

-Puedes no tener lo que quieres, pero me tienes a mi- reiteró 2D  
-NO.¡Tú te irás como todos!, me abandonarás y me quedaré sólo...con la niebla.  
-No Murdoc, yo nunca me iré de tu lado, mientras tu así lo quieras- respondió 2D, abrazando con más fuerza a Mudz-No me iré nunca.

Entonces Murdoc rompió el abrazo, se dió la vuelta torpemente, quedando cara a cara con Stuart, cerca uno del otro.

-2D, no me gusta estar sólo.

2D sentía tan roto el corazón de ver a Murdoc así de destruido.

-Nunca más lo estarás, no te dejaré...porque...yo...-/-...¡yo te amo murdoc, yo te amo mucho!...

Al oír esto, Murdoc quedó en shock, y como reacción desapareció la distancia entre ellos con un tierno beso. 2D estaba sorprendido; el había soñado con eso varias veces, secretamente claro, pero sabía que Murdoc lo mataría cuando se le pasara lo ebrio y recuperara la conciencia, pero, los labios del moreno lograban bloquear su sentido común y el flujo 'normal' de sus pensamientos, estaba muy confundido.

Murdoc lo tomó del rostro, acariciándo su cabello azul como el cielo, Stu simplemente dejó de pensar y se dejó perder en tan delicioso beso.

Y...  
En una atmósfera sombría y solitaria, azul y melancolica, allí, rodeados por litros y litros de agua cristalina, dos hombres a la mitad de su vida...hicieron el amor juntos  
esa noche...en su océano.

2D despertó de madrugada, se encontraba acorrucado con Murdoc en el suelo del faro, rodeado por sus cálidos brazos. Se sentía 'extrañamente' felíz.  
Comenzó entonces, a recordar lo sucedido...Como Murdoc lo recostó en el suelo y lo despojó de su ropa,y, como él mismo de la ropa de Murdoc.  
Y recordó con tristeza también, esa frase que Murdoc repetía y repetía sin parar mientras lo hacían, 'no me dejes', y...como terminaron juntos.  
2D se sonrojó al recordar lo último.  
Tomó una chamarra del suelo y cubrió a Mudz con ella, se acorrucó con él y cerró los ojos, planeaba dormir un poco más antes enfrentar el extraño día por venir.

-Stu...¿te quedarás conmigo siempre?-dijo una ronca y dévil voz que lo obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo por la sorpresa.  
-Si, pero, con una condición- dijo 2D, volteándose hacía Murdoc y estirando su brazo para acariciar su cabello.  
-¿Cuál?-dijo Murdoc con tristeza.  
-Debes dejar de tomar-respondió D-yo te ayudaré.  
-Acepto.

2D le dió un pequeño beso en los labios, y siguieron durmiendo pacíficamente en el faro.

Y ambos cumplieron su promesa. Y nunca más estuvieron sólos de nuevo...en su océano.

FIN


End file.
